


Religia

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [31]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Religion, Sweet
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla niektórych religia jest bez sensu...</p><p>Prompt 31. "Religia"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



          Lucyfer nie rozumie ludzi. Wiara w coś na co nie ma choćby jednego dowodu była zdumiewająca. Ślepo wierzyli w Boga, niebo i piekło, w różnych odsłonach, ale sprowadzało się to do tego samego. Czcili kogoś kogo nie widzieli. I to nazywali „religią”...  
          W szkole było zupełnie inaczej.  
\- Nie będę już chodziła na religię! - Trixie wparowała do samochodu i bez ogródek obwieściła im nowinę.  
\- Można wiedzieć dlaczego? - Zaciekawiła się Chloe.  
\- Ksiądz powiedział, że nie mogę lubić Lucifera, bo nie jest już aniołem. A przecież jest, prawda Luciferze? Zwłaszcza dla mnie.  
          Dla niej był i religia nie miała tu nic do powiedzenia.


End file.
